A broken Hope
by Fireblack
Summary: Creo que el hombre de la luna esta loco, ¿El quiere mi ayuda? Con todo lo que ha pasado, con las falsas acusaciones de los guardianes, ¿Crees que no me dolió? -¿Tu quieres que sea guardián?, El asintio,-Lo siento Mim, pero yo no juego asi Horrible Summary horrible pero por favor...¿Una oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1, ya tenia esta historia vagando por mi mente cuando vi la pelicula, he leído muchos fics sobre otro nuevo guardián pero que siempre tiene el elemento del fuego o controla los 4 elementos, pero este sera diferente...mucho mas diferente, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Ya habia pasado mas de 3 años desde la derrota de Pitch Black, con la llegada de Jack Frost Hombre de la luna se habia sentido mas seguro pero obvio tenia sus otros problemas, si podías ver hacia arriba se vera la luna blanca junto con la noche,pero si tienes una mirada mas lista podrías observar un castillo, el mismo de las fabulas un muro de 4 torres protegiendo al castillo, pero este era diferente todo era de color blanco o gris.

Al parecer el Hombre de la luna se las habia arreglado hacer un castillo para si mismo, y si podrías ver en el balcón un hombre de piel blanca como el brillo de la luna, cabello negro como la noche misma corto, su vestimenta era un chaleco hasta sus rodillas de color blanco con decorados dorados, la camisa de color blanca de manga larga, pantalones color negro pegado a su pierna, botas largas debajo de la rodilla color negro y un cinturón negro con la hebilla dorada.

En su habitación estaba un gran globo terráqueo, igual de Norte pero este era diferente, tenia sus luces pero con los nombres de los espíritus y guardianes que la luna y el sol habían creado, Ahora veía como los guardianes hacia sus trabajos dándoles esperanza a los niños asi para que ellos crean, pero el aleteo de algo lo hizo voltear, era un cuervo pero mucho mas grande, con los ojos de un gato de color morado, sus patas tenia guantes pero sin los dedos mostrando las feroces garras y su cuello estaba adornado con collares peculiares, eran dientes de humano, animal y de criaturas misteriosas.

-Roak..-La voz de MiM era profunda y rasposa pero tenia el tono de amabilidad-Querido amigo ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

-H-he estado volando sobre las montañas Teide-Titubeo el ave negro-Y vi algo inusual.

Los ojos azules de MiM se entrecerraron suspicaz-¿De que estas hablando,Roak?

-En las altas puntas de las montañas, vi un polvo verde cubriéndola pero lo peor fue que toda la flora que estaba alrededor ha muerto no hay arboles o arbustos parece que fue incinerado.

Palabra por palabra el ave se encogía mas en su sitio, MiM tenso todo su cuerpo, Las montañas Teide antes tenían la flora y fauna mas abundante de toda Europa pero con la noticia era inusual no pudo ser quemado por humano ya que hay criaturas que protegen la zona de la montaña aunque ellos no maten tan solo asustan pero ese no era el asunto ¿Polvo verde? se espero como polvo negro como el de Pitch pero el fue derrotado

-¿Dime que es una broma de mal gusto, Roak?-Cuestiono mirándolo con seriedad.

-¡No señor, es verdad!-Exclamo batiendo su alas asustado de hacerlo enfadar, MiM alzo una mano en gesto que significaba _"Que no lo iba a matar"_ , miro de nuevo el globo terráqueo de los espíritus, pensó que necesitaría la ayuda de los Guardianes pero necesitarían la ayuda de alguien con la personalidad mas terca y obstinada.

-Roak, necesito que vayas al Polo Norte-Murmuro MiM pero fue suficientemente alto para el cuervo-Diles a los guardianes que vayan al bosque Nethiel y que la encuentren

-Pero...¿a quien?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-Ellos lo sabrán cuando lo descubran.

Roak asintio y voló fuera del castillo, MiM observo a su amigo plumifero perderse entre las nubes pero luego volvió su mirada habia el globo, todos los espíritus trabajando con sus dones dando sueños y esperanza a cada niño, pero habia una luz que le preocupaba, la luz estaba tintineado queriéndose apagar, cerro los ojos cansado y suspiro.

-Por favor...-Murmuro tocando la luz con sus dedos-Tan solo...perdonarlos.

* * *

Roak voló casi medio mundo para llegar el polo norte, Santa o como todos los espíritus lo llamaba Norte el era el único para llamar a los guardianes con la aurora boreal, aterrizo enfrente de una ventana cerrada, picoteo unas veces por si alguien lo escuchaba y lo dejaran, entrar espero unos minutos y nada paso, miro su collar y encontró un colmillo de un animal lo sostuvo con su pico y toco 3 veces el vidrio, espero unos segundos y el vidrio se derritió como el hielo al tacto del fuego, entro y reviso la habitación,al parecer era un almacén de juguetes rotos ya que veía muñecas sin brazos, aviones con las las rotas, pelotas desinfladas todo roto, voló hacia la puerta y utilizo su diente para hacer un agujero en medio de la puerta.

Al salir del cuarto, yetis trabajaban por todas partes, gritaban o decían algo en su lengua, aunque Roak era un cuervo y podía entender a los animales a los Yetis era difícil de entender, camino entre los pies gigantes que pasaban, trato de buscar al gran hombro gordo rojo pero nada, no lo encontraba y eso seria un problema hasta que se le ocurrió una idea ¿Porque no el llama a los guardianes?

Busco el gran globo terráqueo hasta que lo encontró fácilmente Osea nadie puede despistar un gran globo con puntos dorados ¿O si?, voló hacia el tablero y ahí encontró la palanca para encenderla, con esfuerzo demasiado pudo encenderla y observo como la aurora se dirigía hacia arriba y se esparcía por todas partes, Roak sonrió satisfecho,voló encima del globo y se sentó esperando a los guardianes.

Roak se habia quedado dormido pero los gritos se intensificaban mas y mas hasta que se escucho un estruendo fuerte,el cuervo cayo del globo golpeando el panel del gran Terráqueo hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

-_¿Y de donde salio este pájaro?_-pregunto una voz al parecer femenina, Roak gruño de dolor y se levanto pero su pico toco el suelo al ver a los mismísimos guardianes en persona pero se puso nervioso cuando estos lo miraban desconcertados, pero se canso por la mirada.

-¡Oigan no me den esa mirada!-soltó molesto

-¿El habla?-pregunto un joven de cabello color blanco ojos azules, vestía una sudadera con capucha azul y pantalones café, estaba descalzo pero lo que le llamo la atención era el cayado ¿Así que el era Jack Frost?

-Claro que puedo hablar-dijo cuando voló y descendió en el tablero del globo y asi pudo apreciarlos mejor, el conejo de pascua el hada de los dientes, Sandman, Santa claus y Jack frost todos estaban ahí pero la cara de molestos lo extraño, pero claro se le olvido la tarea que le encargo MiM.

-Bueno esto sonara raro...-Empezó hablar el cuervo- MiM les dio una tarea de ir al bosque Nethiel y encontrar a alguien

-¿¡Que?!-Exclamaron sorprendidos excepto Jack ya que no tenia idea donde estaba eso, pero se sorprendió cuando Bunny grito pareció que estaba furioso tan solo escuchar ese nombre, bunny se acerco con la mirada oscurecida, Roak miro por todas partes pero grazno de miedo cuando la pata suave sujeto su cuello.

-¿Porque Mim dio esa tarea?-Cuestiono con dura y fría voz, algo pasaba en Canguro eso lo aseguraba Jack.

-P-porque e-esta inquieto p-por algo-Apenas pudo hablar por falta de aire.

-Bunny suéltalo ya,lo estas asfixiando-Ordeno Tooth con firmeza, la pata se abrió y Roak cayo de nuevo respirando grandes bocanadas de aire luego fue levanto con gentileza por las manos de Tooth-Buen primero lo primero ¿Porque el hombre de la luna quiere que vayamos a ese Bosque?- pregunto Tooth, Roak se calmo al ver los ojos violeta brillante del hada de los dientes, se paro en sus manos dispuesto hablar.

-Digamos que una de mis rutina en volar en el mundo se volvió inusual, cuando volé sobre las montañas Teide note que habia un polvo rodeándolo de color verde y tambien vi que la flora habia sido incinerada, MiM se habia inquietado ante la noticia y me pidió que ustedes vayan al bosque Nethiel.

-Bueno ni creas que vamos ira allá-Espeto Bunny.

-Pero claro que vamos ir Bunny-Dijo en firme Norte-Pero ¿tenemos que buscar algo?

-No un 'que' si no un 'quien'-Corrigió Roak

* * *

**_Se que es corto pero asi me lo imagine, espero que les haya gustado o no, Nada es mio, Los orígenes de los guardianes ya tienen dueños, solo la trama es mía, Por favor dejen un review si les gusto, me ayudaría mucho :)_**

**_-Fireblack Fuera! _**


	2. Mi nombre es

_**Capitulo 2, Que emoción!**_

* * *

Después de 30 minutos de discusión al fin Norte habia convencido a Bunny de subirse al trineo e ir hacia el dichoso Bosque, pero lo que mas intrigaba era ¿porque era importante este bosque? El nunca lo habia escuchado antes, y el Nombre tampoco le sonaba,¿ y porque Bunny se ponía molesto tan solo escucharla? ¿Que mas secretos tenían guardado su familia? También habia notado como Tooth y Norte se ponían tensos tan solo escuchar el nombre 'Nethiel', aunque Sandy era una excepción el habia brincado de la emoción, Tal vez ellos conocían a este_ 'misterioso'_ personaje.

Después de cruzar medio mundo, Norte habia sacado un esfera y susurro _Nethiel_, al entrar el portal Jack estaba anonado, ¿es posible? ¿Una bosque encima de una montaña?, bosque con abundante vegetación, pero en el centro habia un gran árbol mucho mas grande que los de su alrededor pero lo que le sorprendió era que habia una muralla alrededor, Norte habia aterrizado enfrente de las grandes puertas de metal,Todos habia bajado del trineo, El ambiente era sumamente espeso que apenas se podía ver los pies, El bosque parecía demasiado viejo ya que se veían las raíces saliendo de la tierra, Los 5 caminaron enfrente de las puertas de metal, de repente se abrieron haciendo crujir el metal y hacer un horrible chirrido.

Los 3 guardianes entraron con la guardia en alta prevenidos a cualquier ataque, Jack tuvo que sonreír el diseño de al entrada era típica, mas 6 columnas en lineas a los 2 lados y al final del extremo un trono que extrañamente era de espadas pero obvio en cojín se veía cómodo, pero todos levantaron las armas al escuchar la puerta abrirse de un lado, Jack tuvo que fruncir al ceño ¿Que rayos era eso?

Exactamente tenia el cuerpo delgado de un doberman pero su pelaje era de color magenta oscura, la melena era de color café chocolate pero lo que le inquietaba era su cabeza, parecía la de una mascara liza sin nariz, su boca tan solo era una linea que bajaba y subía en picos, pero los grandes ojos azules, no tenia pupila o el ojo ocular, parecían 2 agujeros que te veían el alma.

-¿Que es eso?

Jack no obtuvo respuesta, Los guardianes tan solo veían como miedo a la criatura, la criatura los miro a los 5 aunque se detuvo en Jack camino hacia el guardián del invierno y olio todo, cabello chamarra y la cara, Jack reía leve al sentir el aire que pasaba en su cuello.

-Oye, esto es amigable-Hablo Jack acariciándole la panza-¿Cual es tu nombre Chico?

La criatura mostró cu cuello y ahí estaba una placa, su nombre era _'Neit'_

_-_¿Neit?-repitió su nombre, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-Oye Neit ¿Puedes llevarme con tu amo?

Como si la criatura Neit le hubiera entendido brinco del suelo, con su cola larga enrollo la muñeca de Jack y lo jalo a otra puerta, Jack sonrió a los guardianes Los 5 espíritus habia seguido a Neit, la criatura de ojos azules os habia llevado por un tune que era mágico, se abría al tamaño de as personas que pasaban, Casi llegando al final del túnel se escuchaba mucho estruendo gritos y rugidos, Parecía que estaban destruyendo algo al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Crees que esta cosa no nos llevara a una trampa?-Cuestiono Bunny serio.

-Su nombre es 'cosa' es Neit-Espeto Jack molesto-Ademas Neit es amigable.

Cuando salieron del túnel y entraron a la otra habitación, Los 5 espiritas no se lo creyeron, habia muchos criaturas igual que Neit, diferentes, colores, diferentes forma, hasta diferentes tamaños, pero al parecer estaban arreglando parecía, una salta de estar para una sola persona, de cada lado de las paredes habia un librero que aparcaba casi toda la pared, la ventana estaba en la parte izquierda estaba la ventana que dirigía aun balcón

_-¡Necesito pintura acá arriba!_

Una voz desde arriba desconcertó a los guardianes ¿Quien estaría arriba? Observaron como otra criatura igual que Neit, escalo la pared como una araña con la boca cargada de pintura en un balde

_-Muchas gracias,_ Set.-Y bajo la criatura de un salto y callo en el sillón de cuero

Bunnymund se estaba impacientando, el quería ir de aqui y rápido, Aunque observo como las criaturas estaban sentadas mirando hacia arriba como si fuera lo mas importante en su vida

_-¡Y listo! Bueno muchachos es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos con la sala de astronomía._

Neit soltó a Jack y se dirigió a una cadena que estaba atascada en la madera, la mordió y la cadena se fue hacia arriba, una figura bajaba tranquilamente se sujetaba de la cadena con un brazo y la otra estaba cargada con una toalla y otro balde de pintura vació, Su pelaje que estaba aplanado era de color magenta oscuro, su cabello nacía de su cabeza y llegaba a hasta su cuello, el color de su cabello era de color magenta normal.

-¿Es un perro?

-Prefiero el termino...-Hablo el personaje tocando las costosas alfombras con sus patas- Vernid*.

Exactamente todo su cuerpo era el de un animal, la cola larga que terminaba en una daga curvada, el pelaje, las orejas puntiagudas, su boca u Hocico y sus piernas, era como un perro antropomorfo* pero se veía mas...femenina, sus piernas aun seguían como las un perro pero se notaba las garras que tenia, aunque su cabeza era la de un perro su hocico era mas largo, aunque sus ojos eran mas hermosos, La esclerótica* era de color ámbar, el iris de color azul pero la pupila era de color rojo.

-Vaya nunca creí tener visitas-Hablo la Vernid femenina-Neit pequeño demonio, ¿Tu los guiaste?

Neit tenia la lengua de una serpiente pero de color verde toxico Feliz la mostró a su ama, luego la antropomorfo los miro pero luego sonrió mostrando sus feroces colmillos-Vaya, ¿ya es Navidad? Nunca creí recibir un gran regalo, Los 5 guardianes, que emocionante.

-Cierra tu boca-Mascullo bunny, Ahora si Jack estaba uniendo las piezas, Si la conocen.

-Vaya pero este debe ser, Jack Frost-Ella trato de acercarse pero la espada de Norte la detuvo, la punta amenazaba con atravesar el cuerpo de la Verni'd.

-No te acerques-Advirtió Norte pero no sonaba molesto si no de arrepentirse en cualquier momento por haber levantado la espada.

-Vamos Norte ¿No puede conocer a mi remplazo?-Hablo con sorpresa fingida, con su cola enrollo la cintura de Frost con la fuerza hizo que el espíritu del invierno chocara su nariz contra la nariz rosada de ella, el se sonrojo un poco y se separo un centímetro o metro.

-¿Así que tu eres Jack Frost?-Pregunto la Vernid observando el cayado de Jack.

-Si si lo soy, ¿Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto intrigado al saber de ella.

-El mio es Kyros*

* * *

_**Uuuu! 2 capitulo que emoción y agradezco por los review a:**_

_**-Kaito Scarlet P. F**_

_**-lizbeth snow**_

_**Estas personas me dieron esperanza ya que, 3 reviews en un día? Pus esta genial**_

_**Oigan si vieron el asterisco en las palabras? lo puso por si no sabe que es, obvio que algunas no tienen idea de lo que es**_

_**-**__**Vernid: es una especie de animal que encontré en Devianrt, asi que me dije, Porque no?**_

_**-Esclerótica: Ya ven lo blanco que tienen en sus ojos? Bueno es eso.**_

_**-Antropomorfo: Exactamente son los animales que se pueden levantar como un humano y pueden hablar como un humano, pueden buscarlo por si no están convencidos.**_

_**-Kyros: en verdad se pronuncia, Kairos pero obvio yo lo quería mas genial.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como ya casi terminan las vacaciones podre tardarme un poco, Pero hare lo que pueda, dejen un review si les gusto, eso me ayudaría mucho y... Tengan un buen fin de semana.**_

_**-Fireblack...Out!**_


	3. ¿Mi remplazo?

_**Capitulo 3, Yolo!**_

* * *

Kyros se habia tomado la molestia crear café para todos, la mayoria ni siquiera lo toco-Osea Norte, Tooth y Bunny-Jack no podía tomarla ya que el café estaba caliente y se lastimaría pero Kyros le dio un poco de galletas, Sandy con gusto se tomo el café, Kyros se habia sentado en un sillón de uno, Sandy estaba a su lado en un cojín junto con Neit, Jack se habia sentado en otro sillón al igual que Sandy pero los otros 3 guardianes decidieron sentarse enfrente de ellos en un sillón de 4 personas.

Kyros habia sacado una botella de cerveza debajo de sus sillón negro pero la sintió que estaba tibia, Miro a Jack aun comiendo las galletas de chispas de chocolate,carraspeo leve para llamar al guardián blanco, este la miro extrañado Kyros movió su botella de cerveza indicándole si podía enfriarla un poco, Jack sonrió y con el toco de su dedo la escarcha se esparció por todo el vidrio, Kyros tomo y dejo que la cerveza fría pasara por todo su cuerpo interior dándole un escalofrió,Puso una pierna encima de la otra disfrutando el momento tranquilo pero la palmada en su mano hizo que mirara a la izquierda, Sandy habia creado una imagen de la botella de Alcohol, el signo de mas y ella indicándole Que era mala combinación.

Kyros sonrió conmovida, al menos alguien aun sigue preocupándose por ella-Tranquilo Sandy no me pasare mucho con ella-Kyros se lamió los restos de liquido en sus labios, pero luego si mirada cambio a seria-Ahora, ¿Puedo saber porque tengo la grata sorpresa de tenerlos en mi humilde hogar?

Los 3 guardianes se miraron pensando en la respuesta correcta pero el graznido de un ave llamaron la atención de todos, Neit movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mordiendo al negro.

-¡Neit suelta lo que tiene en tu boca ahora!-Neit le dio una mirada aguafiestas luego escupió lo negro en medio de todos.

-¿Roak?-pregunto Jack al ver el cuervo de collares de dientes y guantes, Kyros lo cargo en sus manos.

-¿Quien eres tu pequeño cuervo?

-_Su nombre es Roak, es un mensajero de MiM-_Eso era lo que habia leído de las figuras de Sandy, ¿Un mensajero de MiM? Eso era extraño, pero al fin que el ave se habia recuperado, el ave miro los ojos de diferentes colores.

-Yo puedo contestar su pregunta-Hablo el cuervo-Los guardianes están aqui porque MiM esta inquieto por algo.

-¿Y que es lo que le inquieta?-cuestiono Kyros, Tooth tuvo la oportunidad de hablar.

-Roak nos habia informado que habia visto polvo verde rodeando las montañas Teide-Kyros tenso todo su cuerpo ¿Las montañas Teide?, Dejo en el suelo a Roak y se levanto hacia la chimenea que estaba quemando troncos, Todos la miraron extrañados ¿Que estaría pensando?.

-Malditas-mascullo golpeando la pared molesta- Están tratando de salir.

-¿Quien esta tratando de salir?-pregunto Jack.

-Esas brujas...-Aun seguía hablando consiguo misma-¿Dijiste que el polvo verde estaba en la montaña?

-Si, rodeando la punta-Afirmo Roak.

Dirigiéndose al librero derecho, Movió un libro y lo cambio por otro, el mueble de madera oscuro se habia movido de lado mostrando un pasillo y escaleras que dirigían hacia abajo, luego se volteo y miro a Neit.

-Neit necesito que ordenes a los demás que cierren cada entrada en este lugar, ventana, puerta o túnel,y Quiero que estén alerta-Luego miro a los 5 guardianes-Siguanme

Los guardianes no supieron que hacer, ¿Seguirla o no?, Jack y Sandy se encogieron de hombros al ver que nadie la seguía, los demás guardianes los siguieron, al bajas encontraron, una orbe de cristal grande que casi aparcaba todo el cuarto pero el cuarto era mas grandes para todos, Kyros toco la bola de cristal con su uña roja, como ondas de color carmesí se esparcieron por toda la superficie del cristal y brillo mostrando la montaña Teide, y era verde lo que dije Roak, un polvo de color toxico rodeaba la punta de la montaña.

-Pregunta-hablo Jack-¿Hay algo importante en esa montaña?

-Luego te lo diremos Jack-Evadió Norte mirando al bola de cristal, pero Jack lo quería saber ahora ¿Que no era un guardián igual que ellos? el tambien tiene derecho.

-Se que esto es importa-trato de razonar el guardián del invierno- pero ¿Porque no me dicen que tiene de importante esa montaña?

-Frost este no es el momento..-

-¿Porque no se lo dicen?-interrumpió Kyros confundida, los guardianes evadieron la mirada de Kyros, hasta que abrió los ojos y mostró una burlona sonrisa-¿No me digan que no se lo han dicho?

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto inseguro Jack.

Kyros abrazo por detrás de Jack y reposo su barbilla en la cabeza de Jack-Pobrecito Jacky, ser mentido por tu propia familia.

-Deja de hablar de tonterías-Mascullo Bunny amenazando, pero la punta filosa de la cola de Kyros toco el pecho peludo de Bunny.

-No estas en posición de amenazarme-Sentencio Kyros, luego soltó a Jack- Ya que yo no fui la que me porte mal ¿O si norte?, bueno Jack es hora de decirte lo que paso, pero es una larga historia asi que te diré lo mas importante.

-No te atrevas a decir nada-Amenazo de nuevo Bunny, pero Kyros lo ignoro, los ojos multicolor de Kyros chocaron con los azules fríos de Jack.

-Digamos que antes que tu fueras guardián y espíritu, Yo era una guardiana como tu que ahora lo eres.

Jack sintió que su respiración se detuviera poco a poco, pero trato de encontrar una mejor lógica divago entre su mente pero la furia y molestia se encendieron rápido, ¿Porque no e lo dijeron? ¿Porque no le dijeron que el era el remplazo de Kyros?

-Porque...

-Jack- Trato de calmar Tooth pero era tarde.

-¡¿Porque me lo ocultaron?-Exclamo furioso al voltearse-¡¿Porque no me dijeron que ella-Apunto a Kyros- era una guardiana?!

-Jack esto es mas importante.

-¿¡Y porque no lo dijeron cuando derrotamos a Pitch, Tooth?!

Tooth bajo la mirada, Jack tenia la razón debieron decírselo cuando habia derrotado a Pitch, Se sintió mal, mal porque le mintió a Jack y eso no estuvo bien, Kyros dejo que los guardianes se encargaran, Hasta que sus orejas se levantaron, al igual que Bunny, Los instintos animales se encendieron en ella y un temblor sacudió todo el árbol.

-¿Que rayos esta sucediendo?-Mascullo Kyros, ella toco con la palma de su mano y la imagen apareció su Casa-árbol siendo atacada por extrañas criatura voladoras.

-¿Que son esas cosas?-pregunto Norte.

-Criaturas que no debieran estar aqui-Mascullo Kyros, detuvo la imagen y pudo atrapar la imagen de una criatura, eran totalmente blancas parecía perros pero mucho mas grande, tenían la cola igual que la de un reptil pero estaba cubierto por pelaje blanco, sus diente eran igual que las de un tiburón pero eran color negro, pero Kyros lo que le inquieto eran los ojos de color sangre y sus pupilas de color negro pero tenia la forma de una cruz.

-SnapDeaths*-Murmuro bajo Kyros pero fue lo suficientemente alto para los guardianes.

-¿SnapDeaths?-pregunto Jack-¿Que son esas cosa?

Kyros no contesto, ella acomoda su ropa, bermudas de color café y una camisa de tirantes color negro, se acerco a la pared y con su uña toca la pared, la pared habia desparecido y mostró un a cuadro llena de armas, Kyros se habia puesto pulseras de metal en cada muñeca, se amarro una cuerda en la cintura y su arma favorita, una alabarda de larga cuchilla y su daga de cuchilla negra

Kyros pateo el suelo de la habitación, y se movió hacia arriba.

-¿Porque vamos afuera?-Cuestiono Bunny, Kyros lo miro frunciendo el ceño confundida hasta que entendió.

-¿Quieren pelear?-Pregunto insegura-Porque para mi no es ningún problema.


	4. Brujas y Dioses

_**Capitulo 4, Yolo!**_

* * *

Kyros observo como sus queridos subordinados peleaban con los SnapDeaths, Sus subordinados peleaban lanzando rayos de diferentes hermosos colores pero letales, Los SnapeDeath estaba atacando en el observatorio, todos sus Lowca* al aparecer estaba protegiendo sus libros y pergaminos.

-¿Y bien que hacemos?-pregunto Jack preparado para la batalla.

-Necesito que acaban a cada una de esas ratas-Ordeno Kyros desenvainado su alabarda-Quieren robar mis pergaminos, No dejen que eso pase.

Y la batalla empezó, Kyros habia llamado la atención de SnapDeaths con un silbido, la mayoria se giro hacia ella la otra mitad ataco hacia los guardianes, Kyros degolló la primera Snapdeath machando su ropa, cortar y degollar era lo único que hacia Kyros. La sangre que corría fuera de sus cuerpos era de color negro intenso. Corría hacia todas partes haciendo que todos los SnapDeaths la siguieran ignorando a los guardianes y los Lowca. Kyros habia perdido su alabarda y lo único que pudo hacer es golpeo con sus manos desnudas. Dientes afilados de los SnapDeaths caían en el piso de madera. Kyros harta que las ratas no terminaban y que los guardianes estaban teniendo dificultades deicidio utilizar una arma especial, Sus pulseras de metal tomaron la forma de cuchilla, Ambas largas como sus brazos. Su cuchillas plateadas se mancharon de negro al cortar la carne de las ratas.

Los dientes penetraba la piel tanto que salia sangre roja, Kyros no podia moverse, ambas piernas y brazos estaba siendo sometidas por las mandíbulas de las ratas ahora no podía moverse lo único que podía ser era pelear para escapar

-¡Suéltenme!-Bramo Kyros tratando de quitárselo pero era inútil. Jack noto un polvo morado saliendo de las criaturas que se acumulaba enfrente de Kyros, La vernid dejo de moverse mirando al polvo que poco a poco tomaba la forma de una mujer adulta con rasgos afilados, cabello largo liso hasta la espalda color negro, Su vestido ceñido color vino tinto le llegaba hasta los pies, su piel blanca resaltaba igual como la leche. Sus ojos eran iguales a la de una serpiente de color verde toxico, Kyros abrió los ojos anonadas pero la emoción de la furia la invadió a tal grado que sus pupilas se contrajeron-**_¡Tu!_**

_-Ite, nobilis creatura tunica nigra*_-La mujer levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla, Kyros gruño fuerte ante el tacto de la mano. Era tan fría que no pudo evitar morderla, El grito de dolor de la mujer habia llamado la atención de los guardianes. Los ojos de color verde brillaron peligrosamente cuando la sangre empezó a salir de su mano. Rosa fosforescente brillaba contra la piel de la mujer, Kyros sonrió descarada, La mujer frunció el ceño molesta, Chasqueo sus dedos con la mano sana y todos lo SnapDeath desaparecieron de un puf.

_Creme igne inferiori mundo-*_

_-Fick dich ficken...Shlampe*_

La mujer frunció en ceño por el insulto pero fue cubierta por cientos de cuervos y desaparecieron con ella, Los guardianes habia visto la pequeña charla que tuvo Kyros y esa mujer pero no entendieron de que hablaron. Jack se acerco hacia Kyros sudoroso y con sangre negra en su sudadera pero jadeo asustado cuando observo que salia sangre de sus brazos, piernas hasta los hombros. Kyros estaba respirando pesado y se habia caído de rodillas.

-¡Kyros!-Exclamo asustado se acuclillo enfrente de ella-¿Estas bien?

Kyros alzo la mirada y sonrió- De maravilla tan solo tengo mordidas de gravedad.-Jack sonrió y la ayuda levantar, Neit se acerco hacia ello con una mirada preocupada, Kyros lo miro cálida y acaricio su cabeza-No te preocupes Neit, Mama se va recuperar.¡Todos los que están heridos leves o en gravedad siganme!

* * *

Ahora todos estaban en la enfermería, Los lowca estaba siendo atendidos por una creación de Kyros. Piel morena, cabello negro rizado, vestido dorado de tirantes y ojos color morado brillante, Su nombre era Shyla, una mujer fuerte y bondadosa pero tenia su carácter si la molestabas. Para Kyros Shyla no era una sirvienta o una mucama para ella era como su mejor amiga de la vida Se entendían en todo en cualquier situación.

-Vaya niña, Si te sacaron la mierda a golpes-Comento Shyla enfrente de Kyros, ella estaba limpiando y vendando las heridas de las piernas ya habia terminado en los brazos y hombros- No se que harías sin mi.

-Probablemente estaría muriendo a falta de sangre- Shyla sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos-¿Y como están ellos?

-¡Meh! solo tienen rasguños y golpes tu obtuviste la mayor parte-Hablo Shyla con un tono desinteresado, Aunque Kyros no tenía ningún rencor hacia los guardianes, Shyla si. Había observado en ese momento como el mundo de Kyros habia sido destruido ante las acusaciones de esos guardianes, pero sacudió la cabeza no quería traer recuerdos dolorosos- Bueno termine, tengo que atender a los otros Lowca te veo al rato.-Shyla se habia despedido y se dirigió a otra habitación, Kyros recorrió la cortina de la otra habitación y dejo ver a los guardianes cansados ante la pelea pero estaba callados hasta que comprendió. Jack aun estaba enojado ante la noticia. Dejar escapar un suspiro y decidió hablar.

-Tuvieron razón-llamo la atención de todos- Mim si esta inquieto pero esto es mas grande.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Norte.

-Hace siglos habia 3 dioses hermanos, El mayor de los 3 tuvo la tarea de crear espíritus para proteger a los niños...

-Esa es la luna, Mim-Añadió Tooth interesada ante la historia.

-El segundo hermano tuvo la tarea de crear espíritus para proteger el mundo.

_-Ese el sol-_También añadió Sandy

- Pero el tercero de los hermanos se encelo ante las grande tareas de sus hermanos y decidió crear sus propios espirutus-Continuo Kyros sentándose enfrente de Norte y Tooth-Que idiota fue.

-¿De que hablas?-Cuestiono Bunny.

-Digamos que este dios creo una raza llamada la sombras, El las creo de su carne asi para poder tener control en ellos-Explico Kyros-pero quería demasiado poder que empezó una guerra contra sus hermanos.

**_Flasback_**

_-Por favor hermano detén todo esto-Suplico su hermano mayor-Esta guerra tan solo traerá muerte y destrucción._

_Mim y su hermana Gaya lo habían detenido sometiéndolo a unas cadenas doradas._

_-Si es la única forma para obtener poder-Murmuro Jager,su cabello negro largo tapaba sus ojos alzo la mirada y sus ojos rojos brillaron-¡Entonces no me detendré!_

_-Hermano esta no es la forma de tener poder-Hablo su hermana Gaya-Por favor escucho a nuestro hermano y detén esta absurda guerra._

_La sonrisa arrogante de Jager hizo que Mim apretara las manos en puño-Entonces no me dejas opción hermano...que encerrarte para siempre-La mano de Mim arranco el collar de Jager, el único objeto de poder y el único que podía controlar a las sombras.-Te quedaras encerrado para siempre en el centro de la tierra._

_-¡Tu no puedes!-Bramo Jager tratando de atacarlo pero las cadenas de Gaya hicieron mas presión-¡Tu eres mi hermano y un hermano apoyaría al otro!_

_-Lo siento Jager pero tu no eres mi hermano-Murmuro Mim, las cadenas lo jalaron hacia la tierra tragándola para siempre._

_-Era lo mejor hermano-Hablo suave gaya poniendo una mano en su hombro._

_-No si era lo mejor para el._

**_End flashback_**

-¿Osea que..este tal Jager..-Hablo Jack- habia creado a Pitch?

-Exacto-Asintió Kyros-pero eso no es lo único que creo.

-¿Que mas creo?-Pregunto Tooth insegura de la respuesta.

-Las brujas

* * *

_**Vaya se que estarán molestos porque no actualice mas rápido pero miren aqui nuevo capitulo y agradezco los reviews del capitulo anterior a :**_

_**dany - dragon **__**y **__**Kaito Scarlet P. F**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas ( No estoy segura si son chicas o no XD)Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen un review si les gusto o no. Se me olvida vieron los asteriscos en las palabras cursivas.**_

_**La primera significa**_

_**-"Vaya la famosa cazadora de criaturas negras" - El idioma es **_**_Latín_**

_**La segunda es:**_

_**-"Tu mundo arderá en las llamas del infierno."-Igual es **_**_latín_**

_** y la tercera es:**_

_**-"Que te jodan maldita bruja" Este es **_**_alemán_**


	5. Daemonium y decisiones

_**Capitulo 5 n_n**_

* * *

-¿Brujas?-Repitió Jack desconcertado volteándose hacia ellos-¿Que tiene que ver brujas en esto?

-El Jager habia creado subordinados-Hablo Kyros mirándolo de reojo-Primero hizo las brujas luego a Pitch y por ultimo las sombras.

-¿Pitch?, ¿El es un subordinado de este Jager?

Kyros asintio- Lo que no entiendo porque los SnapdDeath atacaron mi biblioteca- Se pregunto reposando su barbilla en su mano.

-Oye-Kyros levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes brillante de Bunny-¿Quien era la mujer?

Kyros no hablo y eso intrigo a los guardianes. Soltando un suspiro flojo Kyros hablo- Ella era una de las brujas del Jager.

-¡¿Que?!

-¿Debes estar bromeando?-Cuestiono Jack.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?-Jack la observo pero tenia razón y se sonrojo un poco.

-Creo que no...pero..¿Osea que estas brujas están afuera?-Kyros negó con la cabeza.

-El nombre de esa bruja es Narizza mas conocida por ser la Bruja Cruciatus-Hablo distraída- Ella es la bruja del dolor, ella puede manipular tu mente haciendo sentirte dolor en cualquier parte del cuerpo.

-¿Y hay mas..como ella?-Pregunto Tooth insegura de la respuesta. Kyros se levanto con delicadeza por las heridas y se encamino a la puerta de la salida. Los guardianes intrigados por la respuesta de Kyros la siguieron. Ahora los guardianes se habia encontrado en la misma habitación cuando llegaron pero ahora habia un globo terráqueo en el medio de la habitación. No habia mares pero la tierra era de color mercurio y las luces de los niños eran de color azul.

-Este es mi globo terráqueo-Dijo Kyros palmeando la superficie del globo con su mano-Asumo que Norte tambien tiene uno.

-Si muestra a todos los niños del mundo-Respondio Norte con orgullo.

-Bueno el mio es diferente-Contesto ella-El mio puede mostrar a cualquier ser del planeta. Espíritus, humanos y seres oscuros.

-_¿También puede mostrar donde esta Mim?_-Pregunto Sandy _**(Obvio con sus figuras de arena)**_

Kyros mostró una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza- No Sandy, desgraciadamente el globo no me dice donde están los dioses... pero afortunadamente me dice donde están estas brujas.- Con un giro al globo se cambio de color negro y habia luces rojas.

-¿Que significan las luces rojas?-Pregunto Bunny observando que habia muchas luces rojas en cualquier parte del globo.

-Las luces rojas muestran a cada ser oscuro de este planeta. Pesadillas que han podido tomar propia figura, sombras hechos por Jaguer y por ultimo están los _daemonium_*.

-¿Daemonium?-Repitió insegura Tooth. A lo mejor tambien estos Daemonium fueron creados por el Jaguer.

- Los Daemonium son criaturas peligrosas y salvajes. No rinden lealtad a nadie ni nada. Son muchos mas poderosos que la sombras del Jager.

-¿De donde vienen ellos?-Pregunto Jack.

-De la eterna oscuridad...-Pauso un momento Kyros-Pero con el tiempo se habían escondido en el mundo humano.

-Osea que.. ¿hay alguien mas poderoso que el Jager?-Dijo Jack, Kyros asintio-pero sin ofender ¿Que tiene que ver con esto contigo?

-Al parecer si te mintieron de verdad Jack-Dio un suspiro cansado-Cuando fue la era oscura, cuando Pitch tenia todo poder. Mim creyó que los guardianes no eran suficiente para proteger a los niños. Así que me escogió a mi para ayudarlos... pero decidieron expulsarme.

-¡Es porque tus nos traicionaste!-Soltó Bunny encarandola. A pesar que Kyros desearía golpear se contuvo.

-Yo no los traicione, ustedes tan solo me expulsaron con falsas acusaciones.-Contesto con calma Kyros pero con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y entonces porque...?-Bunny no esta convencido de la excusa de Kyros. Ella no dijo nada y tan solo se limito a mirarlo hasta que uno de los dos apartara la mirada.

-Chicos por favor-Suplico Tooth-Tenemos otro problema mas grande-Kyros aparto la mirada y se alejo unos metros.

-Bien...-Murmuro bajo-Hay mas de tres brujas en el mundo. Nariza ya ha sido liberada faltan las otras dos- Con un giro al globo lo cambio al continente asiático.-Aquí esta la bruja del odio y de la mentira su nombre es Karin mas conocida por la Bruja Odium. Justo aqui en el himalaya hay otra montaña.- Extendió el país de Nepal en todo la habitación y busco las montañas. Hasta encontrar una en particular. La montaña era completamente negra y la punta de la montaña estaba completamente nevada-Esta es la montaña Sagarmatha, esta es la jaula de Karin.

-¿Como sabremos que quiere salir?-Pregunto Norte observando la montaña nevada.

-No puede, tiene que ser liberada. Cuando los dioses encerraron al Jager las brujas tambien fueran encerradas por ser las mas cercanas a el.-Explico-La tercer bruja esta aqui...-Con otro giro se fue al continente Europeo- Esta bruja es la maldad y el odio su nombre es Vettel mas conocida la Bruja Tenebrae, Ella puede corromperte, torturando tus momentos felices y triste. Ella tiene el poder de controlar a cualquiera. Su jaula esta en Alemania- El país de Alemania se extendió en la habitación y se cambio de imagen en las montañas- Su montaña se llama Taunus...No se que tiene en mente esa bruja pero esta tramando algo.

-Entonces hay detener a Narizza y encerrarla de nuevo-Hablo Jack decidido.

-No están fácil-Nego Kyros.-Los dioses lo encerraron con una magia antigua y poderosa ahora se perdió con el tiempo.-Los guardianes maldijeron a su mala suerte.

-_¿Y que hacemos?_-Pregunto Sandy

-Deben buscar a Narizza-Hablo Kyros mirando la ventana.- Y Sacarle sus planes.

-Pero necesitamos tu ayuda-Dijo preocupada Tooth.

-Entonces vamos a mi taller y ahí podremos hacer un plan-Ofreció Norte sintió una revoltijo en su estomago ¿Visitar el taller de Norte? El lugar donde fue escogida para ser una guardiana y donde fue expulsada.

-No estoy segura...-Murmuro bajo-No puedo dejar mi casa.-Se excuso ella. En verdad no quería ir y traer recuerdos doloroso.

-No te preocupes niña-La voz de Shyla hizo que volteara hacia ella-Yo cuidare este lugar, tan solo llévate a un Lowca y asi estaremos comunicadas-Kyros sonrió rendida ante el tono maternal de Shyla.

-Bien iré-Dijo segura Kyros-Ahora tendremos que descubrir los planes de esas brujas-declaro mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

**_*Armada con un tridente y defendiéndose de lectores salvajes* ¡Se que me he tardado pero no significa que se pongan fieros!_**

**_Se que me he tardado pero los mendigos exámenes me tenían...¡Harta! asi que estudie un poco y me deshice de ellos, ahora tengo mi tiempo en ustedes... Agradezco por su review a dany - dragon amo a esa niña muchas gracias dany. Espero que les guste y de_****_jen un review por si les gusto o no, les recuerdo chicos pueden preguntar lo que quieran si no entienden, no tengan miedo._**

**_-Fireblack!...No te comas eso!_**


	6. Me voy y Liberando la maldad

Capitulo 6 n_n

* * *

Kyros habia pedido que los guardianes fueran al trineo y que la que hacer unas cosas antes de irse, como ordenar a cada Lowca obedecer a Shyla ya que son traviesos, habia cerrado algunas habitaciones con una llave especial para no tener fisgones en sus cosas. Shyla le habia equipado lo necesario, Ropa, cobijas,utensilios higiénicos y en otra bolsa le lleno de armas. ¿Muy exagerado? No lo creía ¿Como creen que iba a dejar a su mejor amiga sin armas? Había brujas allá fuera y otras cosas que no le agradaban.

Kyros habia encogido su globo terráqueo y convertirlo en una pulsera, Necesitaba esa cosa ya que era la única artefacto para poder localizar a las brujas. Aun seguía con su ropa y decidió dejárselo. En la entrada estaban todos los Lowca dando gemidos de tristeza-Como los de un tigre pequeño-Shyla tambien estaba. Shyla quería estar segura que Kyros se iría a salvo.

-Espero que detengas a esas Brujas-Dijo Shyla dándole un fuerte abrazo y la soltó-No quiero ver Brujas volando aqui.

-Haré lo que pueda-Sonrisa débil Kyros-No se preocupen nenes. Mama volverá pronto-Todos los Lowca la rodearon y dieron un gemido de tigre. Desearían que su ama no se fuera que se quedara con ellos y comer algo pero no podía, tenia que saber porque las Brujas estaban sueltas.

-Ya ya apártense-Ordeno Shyla y lo acataron sin chistar-Espero que vuelvas pronto..me preocupe que vayas con ellos-Shyla habia mandado de reojo una mirada de odio-¿Porque no ellos se quedan aqui?

-Porque ellos tiene labores que hacer-Recordó Kyros-Si no hacen su trabajo los niños dejaran de creer en ellos.

-Si si ya se esa historia..-Aparto el tema Shyla-Pero aun asi ¿porque Mim te escogió a ti?-Kyros tampoco sabia. ¿Porque pediría su ayuda? ¿Porque estaría inquieto por algo? Kyros volteo hacia los guardianes, listos para irse del lugar. No estaba segura pero tenia la idea de porque Mim quiere su ayuda.

-No tengo idea-Nego con lo cabeza-Pero tengo una corazonada.-Kyros con sus 2 maletas en ambas manos se dirigió hacia los de sentar entre Tooth y Sandy, Norte habia encendido el trineo y los renos dieron un salto y empezaron tirar del trineo.

* * *

No podía creérselo, esto le iba a dejar marca de porvida y eso no era bueno para su belleza. Empezó a recorrer el lugar oscuro e inhóspito tranquilamente. El plan que sus hermanas y ella iba a buen camino. El lugar estaba oscuro pero unos escurridizos rayos del sol se habían colado entre las grietas del techo.

-Así que...-Empezó hablar Nariza sonriendo con burla-¿Un adolescente de venció?

-...

-Vamos-Sin quitar la sonrisa burlona hablo-¿No me vas a hablar?

-...

-De acuerdo-Fingió rendirse y se volteo dispuesta a irse-Creo que te gusta estar atrapado aqui.

-¡Espera!-Nariza mostró una sonrisa satisfecha y se giro de cuerpo. No podía levantar la cara al ser humillado y vencido por un mocoso, enterrado por sus propias pesadillas y lo peor aun es estar encadenado en la pared.-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Bueno...-Fingió Nariza pensando-He venido aqui para ofrecerte un trato.

-¡Ja!-Se burlo-No necesito tratos y menos de una Bruja.

-Vamos-Pidió infantilmente hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No necesito de tu ayuda.

Nariza levanto una ceja sin creérselo-Yo creo que si-Nariza rozo la cadena ligero y las cadenas negras se apretaron y asi apretando mas su cuerpo.

-¡No hagas eso!-Bramo molesto pero gruño bajo cuando Nariza otra vez toco las cadenas y se apretaron mas. No quería admitirlo pero ella tenia razón quería salir de su encierro y vengarse de esos guardianes.-¿Si acepto el trato me liberaras de esta prisión?

Nariza asintio leve,dejo escapar un suspiro-Bien acepto tu trato- Nariza mostró un sonrisa junto con sus dientes manos sujetaron las cadenas, de un jalón brusco las destruyo y las convirtió en polvo rojo brillante. Cayo como un saco muerto pero claro estar atrapado por 3 años lo habia dejado sin energías.

-Levántate-Ordeno firme y fríamente Nariza-Pitch Black-El coco mostró una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

_** Se que es corto, lo siento muchacho pero ya vendrá lo bueno... creo. Gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews... Osea ellos: C. B. Guillermo y **__**dany - dragon, Muchas gracias chicos!XD No sabría que haría sin ustedes. Se que es corto pero el siguiente capitulo les prometo que sera mas largo asi para que lo disfruten. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y lo hicieron dejen **__**un review.**_

_**-Fireblack...Baja esa hacha!**_


	7. Personajes nuevos y planes siniestros

_**Capitulo 7 n_n**_

* * *

El gran Taller de Norte era...grandiosa, alucinante y estaba igual como se fue. Kyros se habia quedado unos minutos viendo como todos los yetis trabajaban en los juguetes y como los probaban si eran adecuados para los niños.

-¡Oye!-Se volteo al llamado de Bunny- Norte nos dará habitaciones-Kyros asintio y lo siguió. Norte se habia tomado la molestia que todos iban a tener su propio cuarto para tener privacidad.

-Bien, ya que todos están aqui-Anuncio al ver a Bunny y Kyros- Tendrán sus propios cuartos.

-¿Porque estar aqui si todos ya tienen sus guaridas?-Cuestiono Kyros mirando el gran globo terráqueo.

-Así podremos estar unidos y pueden utilizar los portales del sótano para ir a sus guaridas.-Kyros asintio distraída. Los guardianes se sintieron incómodos al tener a su ex-compañera con ellos, habían tenido muchos recuerdos felices y tristes pero los que mas le preocupaban eran los dolorosos. Pero para Norte le dio un alivio que Tooth tuviera el coraje de hablar con ella. Kyros sonrió divertida ante las historias que habían tenido junto con Jack pero tenia una sonrisa nostálgica. No mal interpreten Kyros estaba feliz que Jack obtuviera una familia, pero ella le seria difícil no estar triste.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer?-Pregunto curiosa Tooth. Cavilo por unos momentos, primero quería investigar la antigua magia en la biblioteca de Norte pero esa voz traviesa le llego con una idea._"Hay que divertirnos por un rato" _y Kyros sonrió ante la idea.

-Bueno.. ¿porque no vamos a tu palacio?-Ofreció relajada cruzándose de brazos. Tooth sonrió abiertamente y asintio. Ambas se dirigieron a los sótanos y habia mas de 3 portones circulares, la madriguera, la guarida de Jack y el palacio de los dientes. Atravesaron el portal de arco color dorado con detalles de hadas y dientes en el marco. Kyros fue sometida por millones de chillidos irritantes, estaba siendo rodeada por millones de hadas en su espacio personal.

-Niña, niñas-Aparto suave Tooth-No arruinen el uniforme por favor.-Kyros observo como las hadas regresaron a su trabajo. Un trabajo que no era fácil de realizar, ir de a casa en casa y dejar una moneda debajo de la almohada por todo el mundo. No es fácil.

-¿Porque quisiste venir al palacio?-Pregunto Tooth volando alrededor de la se dirigió a la pared donde todas las memorias de niños y niñas que habían sido recolectados. Kyros lo observo por un momento hasta una duda le broto.¿Tooth tendrá las memorias de otros espíritus?

-Oye ¿Tienes las memorias de otros espíritus?-La pregunta de la Daemonium le tomo desprevenida ¿Memorias de espíritus? Bueno eso era una buena pregunta para Tooth, Después de que ella habia sido elegida como guardiana los únicos dientes de espíritus eran de sus otros amigos.

-No estoy segura de eso- Puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras cavilaba-Los únicos que tengo son de Bunny, Norte y Jack.

-¿Que tal si los buscamos?-Sonrío mostrando sus peligrosos pero blancos caninos. Tooth asintio insegura. Kyros habia puesto sus brazos como jarra y observo la pared donde cada tubo dorado tenia los dientes de cada niño en el mundo.¿Como cambiar la pared de niños a espíritus? A pesar que el gran huevo dorado giraba lento y todas las hadas tocaban las tapas de los tubos y los dientes guardaban. Lo inspeccione con ojo abierto hasta que el otro lado del huevo habia un mosaico color azul y turquesa-¡Tooth! ¡¿Esto debería esta aqui?!

-¿Que cosas?-Pregunto asomándose.

-Este extraño mosaico.-El mosaico brillo cuando los dedos blanco de Tooth lo rozaron. Los mosaicos desaparecieron mostrando una puerta en el interior del gran huevo. Ambos espíritus abrieron la boca al entrar, el interior del huevo era igual al exterior. Kyros se acerco a un tubo dorado donde habia una imagen muy conocida, Jack.

-¿Estos son las memorias de Jack?-Pregunto sacando el tubo. Tooth lo observo y si era de Jack. Kyros diviso otros 2 memorias, el de Norte y el de Bunny. Cada memoria era de un humano que ahora es un espíritu importante. Kyros tenia tantas ganas de ver como fue el pasado de Jack Frost, pero claro ella no era la dueña de las memorias. Se decepciono un poco al no encontrar los suyos ella recordaba cada memoria y momento de su infancia. Tooth se habia ido mas hacia arriba de mas espíritus ¿Ella habia recolectado tanto? Ni siquiera lo recordaba iba a sacar uno pero de repente un movimiento brusco habia tirado algunas memorias. Kyros se habia sostenido por suerte.

Ambas salieron y vieron que las haditas estaban agrupándose y viendo algo asombro o tenebroso. Con dificultad la Daemonium paso entre las haditas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No habia palabra para llamar a su gran tamaño, y su altura era inmensa, el pelaje de color entre morado y negro. Pero Kyros gruño al reconocer los ojos verdes tóxicos.

-¡¿Que es eso?!- Exclamo asustado Tooth. Kyros se habia puesto en la orilla de la construcción.

- Eso es una bestia de Nariza-Admitió Kyros y de un salto cayo al vació.

-¡KYROS!-Grito asustada Tooth. Kyros montaba una gran bestia de color gris, su cuerpo era de un león y su cabeza era la de una águila.-Un grifo..-murmuro Tooth anonada. Kyros sujetaba las plumas de la bestia, toco su pecho y de un tirón habia sacado una cadena negra que irradiaba purpura.

-¡Zeras ahora!- Ordeno firme y el grifo habia sobrevolado sobre la gran bestia. Ella habia enganchado la cadena en el cuerno que crecía sobre la cabeza. El grifo voló bajo la bestia y la cadena se enrollaba a cada vuelta que daba. Al ver que el cuerpo de la bestia estaba encadenada sujeto la cadena, y dio un triron sobre natural y la bestia poco a poco caí perdiendo el equilibro y asi desplomándose haciendo que la tierra se moviera. Cortando la cadena con sus dientes se acerco hacia la gran bestia. Podía ver su reflejo en el gran ojo verde de la bestia y que poco a poco se cerraban al estar completamente cerrados la bestia se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Tooth habia visto como la bestia habia caído derrotado, levanto la mirada al escuchar el aleteo que se acercaba. El grifo habia bajado a su jinete con delicadeza.

-¡Kyros!-Exclamo asustada al ver que estaba jadeando rápido. Pero claro estaba agotada la cadena necesitaba demasiada energía suya, sintió como los brazos de Tooth la rodeaban y ponía su cabeza en el regazo de ella-¿Que paso? ¿Derrotaste a la bestia?

-N-no la derrote-Hablo titubeando- La dormí...Esa cosa es mucho mas difícil de destruir.

-Debo de llevarte con Norte el tendrá algo para curarte.- Dijo apurada y apunto de entrar en pánico. Zeras el grifo gris habia entendido las palabras de la hada, Se giro y dejo su lomo descubierto. Tooth lo vio por unos segundos hasta que entendió, con delicadeza acostó el cuerpo de Kyros y el grifo dio un salto y asi irse volando seguido de Tooth

* * *

Al llegar Tooth habia abierto una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que el grifo pasara pero Tooth se desconcertó a tanto desastre en el taller. Los duendes corrían de un lado para el otro asustados, los yetis apagaban el fuego que habia en las mesas. Pero se preguntaba ¿Donde estaban los demás? Volo alrededor del taller pero habia mas desastre, empezó asustarse al pensar que les habia pasado algo malo. Hasta que dio un grito asustado ante el graznido del grifo, se regreso y abrió los ojos como plato al ver una extraña criatura.

Sus piernas eran iguales a los de un leopardo, su cuerpo era musculoso y grande con el pelaje de color gris mas brillante que habia visto pero lo que le hizo estremecer era la cabeza de cocodrilo, con sus colmillos sobre saliendo y ojos ámbar similares a los de un gato. Pero se asusto cuando la bestia se aproximaba hacia Kyros desmayada, el grifo tenia sus plumas erizadas y dispuesto atacar. Tooth tomo valor y voló hacia el. Con sus pequeñas manos sujetaba un pedazo de madera rota y con toda la fuerza que tenia lo azoto contra la cabeza del animal.

-¡Déjala en paz!-Exclamo enojada pero asustada ante la reacción de la bestia. El cuello de la bestia se giro y Tooth tembló ante la imponente mirada pero de repente el aire se le corto, la cola del reptil la tenia enrollada en su cuerpo. Trato de luchar pero la bestia mas apretaba.

-¡Tooth!-Escucho el grito de Norte pero lo ignoro poco a poco la vista se le nublaba este seria su fin.

-¿Brimstone?-El reptil se congelo y soltó el cuerpo de la mujer hada, volteo todo el cuerpo y observo a la Daemonium. Kyros se habia despertado ante el alboroto pero se confundió cuando vio la espalda de alguien muy familiar-¿Eres tu?

* * *

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan solo un monstruo? Hubieras hecho un ejercito de esas cosas y asi los hubiéramos derro-Pero pitch fue cortado por un golpe en la cara dejándolo en el piso.

-¿Crees que es fácil hacer uno de esos?-Mascullo enojada por el regaño ridículo de Pitch-¡Sabes muy bien que me cuesta mucha energía para crear uno de esos!-Pitch tenia que darle la razón,crear uno de esos tomaría mucha energía, se froto la quijada y se levanto. Se volteo y observo el globo terráqueo de los niños hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Se volteo hacia ella y la vio sentada en su trono de ramas negras y se volvió hacia el globo

-Creo que tengo la manera de tener dolor para ti-Dijo observando el continente de Asia.

-¿Como?-Cuestiono dándole una mirada suspicaz.

-Primero necesitamos a alguien capaz de crear desastres naturales.

* * *

**_*Arrodillada enfrente de lectores* ¡Perdónenme chicos no habia Internet y no tenia dinero de ir al cine! ¡No me odien!..Bueno les agradeceré a las personas que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior: a C. B. Guillermo y a dany - dragon muchas gracias chicos me hacen feliz por sus reviews._**

**_Oigan me pueden hacer un favor gigante necesito, 3 Oc's para mi historia ( es que no tengo mucha imaginacion) Solo necesito 1 humana y 2 espíritus. Para los espíritus es: Poder, carácter, arma y vestimenta. La humana es sencillo, aspecto y caracter pero que sea mayor de 12 años para que no sea molestia para ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten y si lo hicieron dejen un review, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo._**

**_-Fireblack... Bájate de ese unicornio!_**


End file.
